The purpose of the project is to establish an ongoing evaluation of the course of psychopathology in groups of children aged 6-18 years who have experienced various treatment regimens. A major focus of the project is the development of instruments, primarily checklists to elicit descriptions of the child from the several perspectives of parents, teachers, and clinicians. The items on the checklists are to be weighted in terms of ratings of the seriousness of psychopathology represented by each symptom as judged by a nationwide sample of clinicians. In the treatment evaluation phase of the project, the independent variables will be age level of the child and type of treatment provided. The dependent variables will be several scores from the various checklists: some scores will reflect changes in total symptomatology, while others will reflect changes in target complaints as identified from the several vantage points of the parents, teacher, and therapist. Short term (beginning of intervention to six-month checkpoint) and long term (beginning of intervention to fifteen-month checkpoint) effects will be assessed.